


Arya

by anjosetsuna



Series: Droubbletober - Cuidado com a Cuca (Brazilian folklore) [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Double Drabble, Gen, droubble, folclore brasileiro, iara, mermaid, sereia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "Na entrevista para o jornal, daqueles policiais sensacionalistas, a legenda era uma pérola: "Nome de sereia, assassina como uma."





	Arya

Ela passava todos os dias pelos corredores, dava aquelas risadas estranhas, de quem riu de coisa que não devia. Era doce, como sua voz e nome, e sempre cumprimentava a todos, como se cada um fosse realmente único e importante.

Às vezes quando não percebia ser observada lançava olhares estranhos para o nada, ele até chegou a dizer para ela:

— Às vezes você tem um olhar tão choroso, garota.

Coisa que ela respondeu com aquela risada estranha:

— Minha alma chora todo dia, moço.

Quando ele viu no jornal local a notícia não conseguiu acreditar, todos aqueles corpos boiando na piscina, na festa que ele mesmo não conseguiu ir, pois não conseguiu trocar de plantão.

Na entrevista para o jornal, daqueles policiais sensacionalistas, a legenda era uma pérola: "Nome de sereia, assassina como uma.".

Sua entrevista para o repórter o fez quase cair da banqueta de atendimento, pois novamente a risada estava ali, porém estridente demais, como uma sirene.

— Por que você matou todos eles?

— Eu não matei ninguém, eu juro. Podem puxar a câmeras, eu não estava perto da piscina.

— Existe pontos cegos na gravação, isso é evidente, apenas você ficou viva dentro da casa, como explica isso?

— Aquafobia. - riu.

**Author's Note:**

> Foi uma pena não ter participado de todos os dias de outubro, mas foram temas interessantes de pesquisar no parco tempo que eu tinha (aka 1h antes da meia-noite depois de 9h de trabalho)


End file.
